


Only When They're Sleeping

by EmilliaGryphon, Skarabrae_stone



Series: Groot Steve Rocket Bucky: Scenes From a Life [5]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team Bonding, platonic intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarabrae_stone/pseuds/Skarabrae_stone
Summary: Rocket and Bucky decide to have a shot contest. Steve and Groot have to take care of them with the unique love and skill that only they possess.





	Only When They're Sleeping

“They give you an enhanced set of kidneys to go with that arm?” Rocket challenged, grabbing his third shot glass from the table. 

Bucky glared playfully and toasted. “Didn’t have to.” With that, the ex-Winter Soldier knocked his drink back, hissing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Steve rolled his eyes, watching Bucky pour another drink, and Rocket downed his latest shot. In the dimly-lit bar, Steve could see the sweat percolating on Bucky’s brows. Rocket hoisted the amber bottle of Asgardian Whiskey and filled it to the brim greedily for them both.

“We’ll see about that, Hydra boy!” 

Steve stiffened, preparing to clasp Bucky’s shoulder, but the man only cackled, throwing his long hair back, drinking down another shot.

“‘Hydra boy?’ You really are drunk, otherwise you’d come up with better insults!” 

Rocket bared his teeth and reached for another glass. 

“I am Groot!” 

Steve looked up to behold the humanoid tree’s eyes darting between the raccoonoid and the super soldier. 

Rocket slammed the glass down on the bar table, subtle crack echoing in Steve’s ears even over the music. Bucky watched the creature with careful eyes; Rocket’s whiskers twitched and Steve tried to suppress a smile as he saw him teeter only to catch himself once more and clear his throat. Bucky raised a brow, easily pouring another dreg.

“Impressive for a twenty-pound rodent,” he admitted.

Steve redirected his glare towards Bucky and he drank back yet another shot. 

Rocket chittered, grabbing the bottle from Bucky and pouring another. “I was cybernetically engineered to…”

“To win shot contests?” Bucky smirked. “Doubt it.” 

Rocket’s ears flattened as he tipped the glass back into his waiting maw and set it down with triumph. 

“I am Groot.” Groot signed as he spoke, their ASL lessons were coming along well. 

“You’re right, this is a terrible idea,” Steve agreed. 

“Talk...a..all yah want humie,” the raccoonoid blinked slowly, “That super serum’s got nothin’ on my enhancements!” With that he laughed, swiveling again in his chair, and groped for another round. 

“I am Groot!” Vines reached out from the flora colossus’s arms and grew around Rocket as he began to slip off the chair. Groot caught him with what seemed to Steve like a much-practiced motion. 

“Ha, I win!” Bucky reached for the bottle and stood. “That’ll be 600 units!”

“Nuh….uh!!” Rocket snarled, trying to kick his way out of Groot’s hold without much success. 

“Yah’ da’st bald body...I’mma,” he tried to wriggle free but the vines wrapped tighter around him. “I’mma…..I’mma…” he stopped, looking up at Groot as if he just remembered the flora colossus was there. “Yah...yah wanna grow me a flower?”

“I am Groot,” Groot hissed, impatient.

“Whaddaya mean  ‘I’m drunk?’ I ain’t drunk!” As if on cue, Rocket feebly struggled for a moment and went limp. 

“Is he okay?” 

“I am Groot,” Groot shrugged casually. 

“AHAHAH!” Bucky’s bravado cut through the bar.

“Buck!” Steve begged, reaching up to grab his pant leg. “Sit down! Your gonna get us kicked out!” 

“I won! Told you I would! Hahaha...ah..ahh…” 

“Bucky!” Steve cried as the man fell forward and crashed to the floor. 

“I am Groot!” Groot commented, but Steve didn’t need to try and translate the meaning. 

“You’re right, we should get them home.” Steve reached down, putting Bucky’s arm around his shoulders in the familiar motion he’d always done. J _ ust like in the war….just like every other fight we’ve ever been in, _ he thought, and couldn’t help but grin as Bucky’s head rolled onto his shoulder.

Steve heaved Bucky’s weight as they navigated the crowded streets of New York City. Blinking through the rain, Steve peered over his shoulder to see Groot, who held Rocket propped up over his shoulder, a large leaf grown over the raccoonoid, shielding him from the downpour.

“I am Groot?” he offered. 

Steve steadied Bucky once more as they rounded the corner to their apartment. “It’s alright, I don’t need a leaf,” he guessed, unable to sign with both his arms occupied. “Dammit Bucky!” Steve added, trying to help him up the stairs. 

“I’m good, Steve!” the man protested. “I’m good!” 

Steve fumbled for the door knob and twisted, Groot following after him as the four stumbled into the living room. 

“There you go, Buck, nice and easy.” He lowered him onto the couch, breathing a sign of relief as the heavy weight was lifted off of him and Bucky groaned, wet clothes clinging to him. Steve watched him twist onto his back and grab a couch pillow, lazily stuffing it under his head, and all his annoyance evaporated. He smoothed Bucky’s damp hair, smiling a little as his eyes drifted closed.  _ Got him home safe. Again.  _

With a gentle kiss on the temple, that Bucky returned clumsily, Steve got up, getting a glass of water and returned, but stopped short at the sight that greeted him. Groot had deposited Rocket  on top of Bucky’s stomach, the raccoonoid unceremoniously lying sprawled out on his back, tail hanging down the human man’s side, mouth agape, revealing sharp pointed teeth.

Groot knelt down between the coffee table and couch, looking at them.  

_ I know that look.  _ Steve stepped closer, setting the glass down. Groot’s gaze did not waver.  _ It’s the ‘I love them and I want to cherish the sight of them right here right now gaze. Where they are safe, and warm and comfortable. Not screaming, not in pain.  _

Steve looked at Bucky, and smiled. He reached out, caressing the side of Bucky’s face.  _ Let him be safe,  _ he pleaded to an unknown force.  _ Let him sleep well for once. _

A rustling of leaves drew his attention to where Groot crouched beside him, one large wooden hand gently brushing the fur of Rocket’s back.  _ If caring for Rocket was anything remotely like caring for Bucky,  _ as Steve very much suspected it was,  _ then Groot is no stranger to sleepless nights either. No stranger to the constant duty of comforting. A burden we bear readily out of love. He probably knows what it is like to love so deeply someone who can never be repaired, no matter what you do. I wonder if he knows that helplessness. That limitless devotion even beyond our own ability.  _ Steve looked once more at Bucky, who only slept. The man and the raccoonoid were both passed out, yet full of serenity. 

_ Groot must know these precious moments.  _ Steve could tell by the careful strokes of each of their fingers.  _ What it means to steal these few nights away. To harbor their sleeping faces deep within you because so many more nights they are sleepless. So that when you do see them lie like this ….it makes it all worth it. They are worth it. Even if they’ll never believe you _ . 

“I am Groot,” Groot whispered and Steve watched the humanoid tree grow from his palm a single pink flower, pluck it and tuck it lovingly behind Rocket’s right ear. The tree turned, studying Bucky for a moment before a blue lily, tinted with forest green, grew from his palm and he slowly worked it into a strand of Bucky’s brown hair. Steve had to chuckle at the sight of it. 

He started as rough bark scraped against his skin. Groot laid his own hand on top of Steve’s. 

_ A flower for me?  _ He wondered with a smile, but the flora colossus just looked to him.  _ Those large eyes...so much like the forests of Germany. Endless...passively watching all the silly things we humans do.  _ Steve swallowed, overwhelmed by the profoundness of the usually sassy tree, but Groot only smiled. 

“We, are Groot.” 

The words resonated into the man’s heart and spread throughout him, inflating him with what could only be described as assurance.

"G..Groot?" A small voice begged.

Steve turned to Rocket, whose face contorted in confused pain,  _ not dissimilar to Bucky’s face during a night terror.  _  The flora colossus reached out, but stopped. In his own slumber, Bucky moved one careful hand to gently rest on Rocket's back. His thumb rhythmically stroked the grey fur of Rocket’s side until the raccoonoid fell into a deep sleep once more.

Steve's heart swelled with pride. He'd not seen such tenderness from Bucky in a long time. The man always had a compassionate heart, even if it was calloused and buried deep inside, reserved for only Steve himself. Until now. _Two twisted creatures who carried their pain as well as their guns and pushed their modified bodies to the brink with booze and anger to mask their sorrowfully hurt. At least they no longer have to bear it alone._ He caressed Bucky’s face gently, and turned to Groot once more. 

The flora colossus’s words, like all things that are most meaningful, spoke not to Steve’s mind but to his soul, in a language that did not require the understanding of vocabulary. he nodded. 

“Yes, we are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic comes from a Calvin and Hobbes comic, by Bill Waterson: [Yukon Ho](https://www.gocomics.com/calvinandhobbes/1987/09/29)


End file.
